DS Fantasy Eurovision 18-Malmö
The 18th edition of the Digital Spy Fantasy Eurovision Song Contest travels back to Sweden following their victory in Runavík as Agnes Carlsson won the competition with 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. Winning player thomizzle has taken on hosting the contest and opted for the city of Malmö. Venue The contest will be held from the Malmö Arena in Malmö, Sweden following Sweden's victory in Runavík. National Finals |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Lights |Second Go |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Cornelia Mooswalder |Should Have Let You Love Me |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Giantree |Communicate |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Charlee |Obvious |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=3| |Miro |Power |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Mariana Popova & Amalia ft Horata Getoto |Wild |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Ladytron |Ace Of Hz |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |PULS |Lad Det Slå |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Fallulah |Out Of It |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Private |Crucify My Heart |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |The Fireflies |It's Useless |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Mini Viva |One Touch |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Diana Vickers |Kiss Of A Bullet |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Shirlena Johnson |Break 6 Chains |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Hurts |Blood, Tears & Gold |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Lovex |Watch Out |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Anna Abreu |Stereo |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Irina |Kymmenen Kyrosanaa |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Anna Eriksson |Mad Girl's Love Song |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Amel Bent |Je Reste |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Shy'm |Je Sais |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Amaury Vassili |Io Ti Amero |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Patrick Fiori |A La Vie! |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Linda Teodosiu |Alive |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Glasperlenspiel |Echt |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Polarkreis 18 |Allein Allein |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Xavier Naidoo |Alles Kann Besser Werden |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=3| |Páll Óskar |Allt Fyrir Ástina |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Jonsí |Go Do |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Emliana Torrini |Jungle Drum |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=3| |Una Healy |Sorry |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Brian McFadden ft Delta Goodrem |Mistakes |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |The Saturdays |Keep Her |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=3| |Giorgia |E L'Amore Che Conta |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Madonna |Give Me All Your Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |The Records |We All Need To Be Alone |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Eva Simons |Silly Boy |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Het Metropole & Friends |Wereldwijd Orkest |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Rania Zeriri |Crying Undercover |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Bingo Players |Cry Just A Little |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Gabrielle |Bordet |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Lisa Karlsnes |Red Hot |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Mads Belden & Timian Ripnes Naastad |Tell Me |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Bertine Zetlitz |Ashamed |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=3| |NEXX |Paralyzed |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Danny |Tokyo |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Asia Ash ft Remo |Brighter |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Edurne |Soy Como Soy |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |D'Nash |En Medio De La Calle |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Chambao |Papeles Mojados |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Chenoa |Como Un Fantasma |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=4| |Sheelah |The Last Time |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Play |Famous |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Marie Picasso |Winning Streak |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' |Icona Pop |Nights Like These |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |rowspan=3| |Eluveitie |Omnos |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' |Sebastian Baschi |Chinder Im Chrieg |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |Lovebugs |The Key |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |} News & Gossip *The first National Finals have begun and the new ideas for the contest have been unveiled. *Voting for National Finals closes on 3rd January 2012. Players must have sent their songs by 31st December 2011. *"Some internal selections may be gruesome," claims host Thomizzle. (Heat Magazine) *Host Thomizzle is hoping for somebody to provide recaps for the contest. Katsuya has been tipped as favourite, after hosting the Champion of Champions contest. *Shirlena Johnson has been dubbed the new Jamala and has the potential to be a DS Fantasy Eurovision 'icon'. *Iconic player JordanC55 has threatened to jump into the most local lake to Malmö if he doesn't win. "Why aye man, Tynes too far awehh frum Sweden, Geoff pet!!!" he was quoted as saying in an interview with Runavík contest winner Agnes Carlsson. (News Of The World) *Iran will be making their debut in Malmö. They may go by the name Persia for the contest, however. (The Sun) *Lorraine Pascale is doing the catering. Furthermore, it has suggested that Muppet star The Swedish Chef is providing gourmet Swedish meals to guests & stars at the contest. Pre-Contest *Clas Ohlson and Ikea are battling it out to be the Malmö contest's title sponsor. *Middle Eastern nations Iran, Iraq and Kuwait, and former Soviet nations Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan have expressed an interest at entering the contest, depending on numbers. *The papers are having a field day over which former players will make a comeback in Malmö. Sources suggest we may have a star-studded field for our season premiere. *The contest will launch properly for stage 1 on Christmas Eve (24th December 2011), says Swedish beauty and two-time Lebanon representant Eric Saade. "The view is to have the Quarter Finals opening following the night of the Champion of Champions final results, in a bumper season premiere," he continued. *What is stage 1 in the contest? Well, technically the idea has now been tested on a larger scale. Rules and regulations are being put in place for this to work correctly and in a lower key way whilst the Champion of Champions contest is in full swing. Countries Players To be confirmed... players are anonymous until either their song has been knocked out, or the final has played out. Identities of players who have had songs knocked out in stage 1 will not be revealed.